The Book
by summer dash
Summary: Sakura kesal, seharian berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, kekasihnya justru lebih memilih untuk membaca buku dan tak mengacuhkannya. AU. Republish


**The Book**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi sensei**

**Warning: Rated T+, a lil bit OOC, dan AU**

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa bosan, sudah seharian penuh ia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia masih bisa terima jika tempat ia tak melakukan apapun adalah di kamarnya, toh ia memang suka bersantai tak melakukan apapun dikamarnya, bergulingan di atas ranjangnya, atau membayangkan hal-hal mesum bersama kekasihnya, ah maksudku hal-hal romantis bersama kekasihnya.

Masalahnya adalah, saat ini ia justru berada di kamar kekasihnya, objek khayalannya selama ini. Bukannya ia tipe cewek yang menginginkan hal-hal romantis selalu terjadi padanya, hei! Jika mengharapkan hal-hal romantis dari sang kekasih, Sakura tentunya akan mencari pria lain selain Uchiha Sasuke yang amat sangat terkenal karena kedinginannya, kecuekannya, ketampanannya, dan kekerenannya, ah maaf, dua hal yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kekesalan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sakura hanya merasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh kekasih dua minggunya itu. Yup, mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih dua minggu lalu, ditaman belakang sekolah mereka, karena Sasuke tidak mau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Gaara. Sakura melirik kearah kekasihnya, sudah seharian penuh ia berada di kamar sang kekasih akan tetapi Sasuke justru tidak mengacuhkannya! Sang bungsu Uchiha itu justru merasa lebih tertarik dengan buku (entah buku apa, Sakura tidak peduli dengan hal itu) daripada kekasihnya yang uhuk seksi uhuk itu.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_," panggil Sakura manja, berharap dengan suaranya yang merdu itu Sasuke bisa mengacuhkannya sebentaaaaar saja, ah tapi sayang nona muda, usahamu tidak berhasil. Lihat saja, kekasihmu itu masih asyik membaca bukunya dan tidak mengacuhkanmu. Merasa kesal, Sakura melempar bantal yang tadinya berada di pangkuannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya menutup bukunya, dan memandang Sakura.

"Jangan menggangguku Sakura," Sasuke kembali membuka buku dan membaca kembali.

"Argh! Jika kau memang begitu tertarik dengan buku bodohmu itu, untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Kaa-san_ yang menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu makan malam. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam tiba," Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sekarang masih pukul 6 malam, masih satu jam lagi dan ia sudah merasa sangat amat bosan.

"Kalau tahu begitu kan aku datangnya jam 7 saja, bukannya jam 10 pagi," Sakura merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia segera pergi kerumah Sasuke saat mendapatkan pesan bahwa sang kekasih menyuruhnya datang kerumahnya. "Lain kali aku tidak akan datang ke rumahmu lagi," sungut Sakura kesal

"Hh, _baka_! Mau tidak mau kau pasti akan tinggal disini setelah kita menikah," ujar Sasuke datar

"Me… Menikah?" Wajah Sakura memerah membayangkan bahwa mereka nanti akan menikah, secara langsung Uchiha Sasuke melamarnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah kekasihnya, ia dapat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang kini berwarna merah padam, sama seperti buah yang ia sukai. Ia menyeringai. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hm, tetap manis seperti biasanya," Kini Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura sudah berwarna merah pekat, tidak lama kemudian Sakura pun pingsan. Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia kembali lagi ke posisi awalnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Yah, setidaknya sekarang suasananya sudah tenang.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Sakura yang tadinya pingsan, kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan kembali memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia melirik kekasihnya sebal. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan buku yang seharian ini ia baca.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku bosan," ujar Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan kamar sang kekasih

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa meninggalkan sedetikpun pandangannya dari buku yang dianggap Sakura menyebalkan itu

"Temani aku ngobrol," Sasuke melirik ke arah gadisnya, ia bisa melihat pipi gembul Sakura yang memerah karena kesal, bibir yang mengerucut dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena Sakura sudah melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan dengan biasanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu berbicara dengan tetap membaca buku ini," Sakura melihat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, akan tetapi kini Sasuke membaca buku itu dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Makanan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sakura," Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke kini sedang mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Sasuke-_kun_!" Paksa Sakura pada Sasuke

"Tomat," Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Hening sebentar sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke sambil membalik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak," Sakura tercengang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Aku mencintaimu, _baka_!" Dan jawaban itu berhasil mengembalikan senyum Sakura kembali.

"Lebih dari tomat?" Sakura memberikan satu pertanyaan tolol, tentu saja sebagai seorang kekasih, Sasuke akan berkata bahwa Sakura tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan tomat, karena ia jauh lebih menyukai sang kekasih

"Em, mungkin aku mencintaimu beberapa tingkat dibawah rasa cintaku kepada tomat." Ups, maafkan aku, ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku karena melupakan rasa ketergantungan sang Uchiha bungsu terhadap tomat.

"Berapa tingkat dibawah tomat?"

"Enam," Sasuke dapat merasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sakura. "Em.. Empat?" Aura gelap Sakura tetap menguar bahkan kini aura itu terasa lebih pekat dan mematikan. "Ma.. Maksudku satu! Satu tingkat dibawah rasa cintaku pada tomat," lemparan bantal dan guling serta berbagai barang menghujani tubuh indah Sasuke, "A—Aku bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin membandingkan dirimu dengan tomat, kau jauh lebih berharga," dan sebuah senyum indah menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan berbicara begitu, aku kan jadi malu," Sasuke melotot. Satu pelajaran penting hari ini. Jangan— jangan pernah membuat Sakura marah, atau hidupmu akan segera berakhir._ Literally_! Setelah adegan yang agak nista tadi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, hal ini membuat Sakura lagi-lagi memberenggut kesal.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, itu buku apa sih? Kenapa dari tadi kau membacanya? Kau lebih memilih bermesraan dengan buku bodoh itu daripada dengan kekasihmu sendiri!"

"Jadi kau ingin bermesraan denganku?" Sebuah seringai tercetak diwajah Sasuke

"Bu—bukannya begitu, tapi kan aku sekarang disini. Di kamarmu. Seharusnya kau meladeniku, bukan buku itu," ujar Sakura salah tingkah.

"Buku ini.. Berisi hal yang penting," jawab Sasuke datar

"Penting?"

"Hn, buku ini bisa membantu masa depanku."

"Masa depan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dan kelangsungan klan Uchiha"

"Wuah buku itu hebat sekali Sasuke-_kun_! Apakah itu buku tentang bisnis?" Sakura sekarang benar-benar tertarik dengan buku itu.

"Bukan, buku ini mengajarkan... hal yang agak berbeda," Saat Sakura akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang isi buku itu terdengan suara _kaa-san_ Sasuke yang memanggil mereka berdua untuk turun kebawah dan memulai acara makan malam bersama. Dengan enggan Sasuke meletakkan buku miliknya dilemari buku, menutup lemari itu dan menguncinya. Sakura mengernyit heran, setahu Sakura Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci lemari bukunya. Apakah buku itu memang sepenting itu? Jangan-jangan itu buku yang berisikan tentang rahasia klan Uchiha? Sakura amat sangat penasaran.

"Sasuke-_kun_, itu buku apa sih? Apa aku juga boleh membacanya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan mata memohon seperti anak anjing.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu malam ini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengajak Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar.

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Hn, kau akan menginap kan malam ini?"

"Iya, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang pergi keluar kota, aku takut sendirian dirumah. Jadi aku menginap saja disini, kata Mikoto _baa-san_ aku boleh menginap, toh kau juga bakalan sendirian di rumah malam ini. Mikoto _baa-san_ dan Fugaku _Jii-san_ akan pergi ke Osaka dengan penerbangan malam. Itachi _Nii-san_ akan menginap di rumah temannya. Oh ya, aku akan tidur di kamarmu seperti waktu kita kecil dulu!"

"Kita tidak akan sempat tidur malam ini."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan mengajarimu ilmu yang baru saja kuperoleh dari buku itu."

Sakura hampir saja memekik kesenangan saat itu, akan tetapi pekikan itu ia tahan saat melihat seringai Sasuke "Semalaman," dan entah mengapa kata semalaman yang Sasuke ucapkan terdengar begitu menyeramkan ditelinganya, ia mendapatkan firasat yang benar-benar tidak enak. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya.

Hm.. ah! Sasuke meninggalkan kunci lemari bukunya diatas meja, ayo kita buka lemari itu! Ah, itu dia buku yang seharian Sasuke baca. Buku agak tebal yang berwarna merah dan berjudul.. wuat? Kamasutra? Oh god, bersiaplah untuk kegiatanmu malam ini Sakura, kami mendoakanmu..

_**-fin-**_


End file.
